trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Matt the killer
Matt kochał czytać książki więc zawsze można było go znaleść w bibliotece czy księgarni. Jego ojciec nienawidził i nie rozumiał jego zamiłowania do książek. Więc postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Wszedł do pokoju 15-latka i zaczął wyrzucać książki jak nie było go w domu. Wszystkie doniegdyś zapełnione książkami półki zostały teraz puste. wszystkie książki z biurka i łóżka także zostały wyrzucone a nawet spalone. Gdy Matt zapytał co się stało z książkami ojciec uderzył go w twarz i rozkazał pójść do pokoju. Matt rozpłakał się i pobiegł do pokoju. Zaczął płakać mocniej i mocniej. Godzinami wypłakiwał się w poduszkę. Nigdy nie było takiej sytuacji więc nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Łkając włączył laptop i odszukał w sieci książkę której nie zdążył przeczytać. Po kilku minutach uspokoił się i zaczął robić się śpiący. Wyłączył laptop i położył się do łóżka. Obudził się przykuty kajdankami do łóżka. Pomyślał że może lunatykował i zabrał kajdanki od taty(był policjantem). Wszystko miało by sens gdyby nie to że nie był w swoim pokoju. Był to opuszczony szpital psychiatryczny. Wszędzie była krew i robactwo. Chciał się z tąd jaknajszybciej wydostać lecz kajdanki uniemożliwiały mu to. Na ścianach były powypisane sposoby jaknajszybiej zakończyć swój żywot. Po chwili dostrzegł postać stojącą w progu drzwi. Wydawała się być znajoma wyglądała trochę jak... jego zmarła mama. -K-kim jesteś - Zapytał trzęsąc się Matt -To nie istotne - Odpowiedziała po chwili. Zapadło milczenie każda sekunda zdawała się być godziną. Matt miał mętlik w głowie czy zapytać się "Mogłabyś mnie uwolnić to trochę niewygodne" ale za bardzo się bał. Nagle kobieta do niego podeszła Mattowi zaczęło szybciej bić serce. -Mów mi Vera - Uśmiechnęła się i dodała - Bo to imie będzie cię prześladować do końca twojego marnego żywotu. - Wpadła w śmiech i wyszła. Matt był sparaliżowany strachem pewnie jego ojciec już go szuka razem ze starszą siostrą Melani i policją. Nie mugł się doczekać wybawiena to miejsce było naprawdę ochydne i do tego ta "Vera" mogła jeszcze tu być. Robaki zaczęły się wdrapywać na łóżko, Matt prubował robić cokolwiek żeby robactwo się do niego nie dostało niestety bez skódku. Robaki chodziły po nim a Matt nię nie ruszał nie wiedział co robić. Vera wróciła do pokoju z nożem i kilkoma inymi przyrządami. Matt był przekonany że dzisiaj zgine a jeszcze tyle chciał osiągnąć. Vera wzięła nuż chirurgiczny i wycięła serduszko na jego ręce. Nie mógł nią ruszać jakaś dziwna siła kazała mu leżeć bez ruchu nawet jak pająk wchodził mu do ust. Śmiał się z bulu jaki Vera mu zadaje niewiedząc czemu... podobało mu się to. Vera wyrwała mu oko i wyrzuciła gdzieś w kąt. Matt przechwycił nóż i odziwo nie zabił Very a wyciął sobie uśmiech jak Jeff. Vera się uśmiechnęła i go uwolniła on szybko wstał i dostał drgawek. Dopiero teraz zoriętował się co zrobił. Upadł na kolana i podtrzymując się rękoma zaczął dyszeć. Vera do niego podeszła i zaczęła zaszywać uśmiech i oko. Gdy skończyła wyszła i już nie wróciła. Matt rozejrzał się po budynku o dziwo był bliżej domu niż można było się tego spodziewać. Szybko wyszedł i dopiero jak przebiegł kilka metrów zobaczył jak wygląda. Kródkie czarne włosy ociekały krwią na pocharataną twarz. Ubrany był w czarny płaszcz z 4 kieszeniami w których były kawałki ludzkiego ciała (pół mózgu, kawałek jelita itd.).Szary T-shirt z napisem "I`m killer" oczywiście ubrudzony krwią i jakąś inną czarną substancją. Czarne Jeansy i czarne buty. Do paska były przypięte nóż (podobny do tego który trzymał) i maskę. Była biała miała tylko jedną dziurkę na oko zamiast drugiej były narysowane szwy i ze szwów był też uśmiech. Do maski był przypięty liścik "Nigdy nie zapominaj kim jesteś i kim powinieneś być" -Jestem Matt i powinienem być... mordercą. - Zaśmiał się i pobiegł do domu zakładając maskę. Matt spojrzał przez okno ojciec oglądał telewizję widać nie wzruszył się zniknięciem syna. Matt wszedł przez okno i podszedł do taty. -Tęskniłeś? -Matt ty żyjesz?! - powiedział zdziwiony ojciec. -Tak szybko się mnie nie pozbędziesz. Ale ja ciebie tak. - Powiedział Matt podcinając mu gardło. Śmiał się patrząc jak jego ojciec powoli umiera. Matt wykroił kilka narządów z wnętrza trupa i włożył do kieszeni. -M-Matt?! - Pisnęła Melani. Chłopak szybko się obrócił i powoli podszedł do siostry. -Spokojnie on tylko śpi ty też już powinnaś spać. -Uśmiechnął się i przytulił Melani wyjął nóż i włożył jej w plecy. -Czemu nam to robisz Matt? - Wydusiła i zamknęła oczy. -Kochałem czytać książki ale teraz kocham pisać książki i licz się z tym że napiszę następny rozdział O TOBIE!!! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Trollpasta